There Goes My Baby
by pinkywriter
Summary: AU.ONESHOT.S3:ZEO: Everyone is ecstatic about the Pan Globals, especially a certain young man. SKULLxKIM.


Author Note: Its three in the morning. My husband's working with his brother and our ten-month old infant is in bed, so I decided to take some time to write. I don't know what caused my bunnies to act this way, but they're so amused by many things at the moment. Oy. Anyhow, hope you guys enjoy this one-shot.

Disclaimer: All characters of this show belongs rightfully to Saban Brands.

* * *

_**There Goes My Baby**_

A few weeks ago felt like months ago. Months felt like weeks. It was finally here. The Pan Globals Games were televised all over the world to see, especially those who were into that type of thing.

Many different types of sports, including gymnastics was shown. One particular gymnast was highlighted and that was Kimberly Hart.

Kimberly Hart, everyone's sweetheart of Angel Grove was representing herself in the world of gymnastics that year. All of her friends rooted her on from their television sets as they saw her during the opening ceremonies.

Almost all of them anticipated this with all excitement. They wished her all the best. Luckily, she was granted that before she left California to a new place and a new home.

Televisions blared from every home looked forward to the main competition. Coach Gunther Schmidt and his young gymnasts could feel in their bones that afternoon as they all waited on the afternoon.

Afternoon fell around three-thirty that day. Everyone in the Juice Bar were glued to the Games as they saw their star perform.

"Up next we have Kimberly Hart on beams," the announcer announced from his microphone. Everyone cheered in the Juice Bar as they heard the infamous homegrown gymnast.

"She's going to do great," Ernie said with encouragement.

Tommy nodded, "Definitely, this was her dream," he said with a smile. Kat looked over at Jason who was ecstatic for his 'little sister' who was apart of the prestigious games ever to be televised.

Bulk and Skull stumbled into the Bar as they heard everyone's uproar of screams for Kimberly. They both cackled a laugh as they tried to find a seat to be seen within seeing range.

As the music began to start for Kim's routine, he envisioned her next to him. The soft sounds of music entered his head. He sighed softly as he watched at her from the screen.

He wished he was there for here. He really did. Like no other man, he wanted to prove he was something more than a hero.

Kimberly did two circles before entering into a flair. Her movements were flawless. A gymnast's perfected craft shown through as she glided onto the beam, showing what she could do before the judges.

Her half stand with a neck stand showed her many abilities. The shouts and jeers from the Florida crowd made it louder as she continued on.

He folded his arms as he watched with his friends. He couldn't believe how talented she was. Her routine always amazed him, especially while on the beam. Her favorite was always the reverse blanche. It was her forever remained a favorite as she touched it up with many moves which required her flexibility in every shape and form.

He would always watch her from afar in the gymnasium. He didn't come any further since her concentration was very compact. It was almost like the other day. She was sitting on the beam, straddling it as she sipped her drink from her sports bottle.

"_Looking good there," A familiar voice said to the petite gymnast as they walked passed her. Kimberly gave a quirky smile as she patted her forehead dry as she felt the sweat trickle down. "Look out Pan Globals; Kimberly Hart's unstoppable."_

_Kimberly laughed a little as she went back to work on the beam. She couldn't wait to express herself in front of many before the trials._

"Look at Kim go, bro," Jason said in encouragement as he patted him on the shoulder as he saw Kimberly defeat the odds on the beam. "She's going to make gold for sure."

"I'll say, bro," his friend replied with a nudge and a smile.

After her final leap about on the beam, the results were being totaled. Excitement and fear was all rising now. The first three teams that would mark the highest would move forward in the games.

The Juice Bar went quiet as everyone circulated to the nearest television sets. Everyone anticipated as they watched. Skull and Bulk were up to their mayhem again when Tanya darted a glare of silence to them.

Katherine watched from Tommy's side as they both waited. Rocky sat next to Jason and Billy, who were sipping on their smoothies. They, too waited on their friend's placing in the Games.

"Get on with it numbskulls," Bulk blurted out as they saw the Games retreated back from commercial break.

A dead hush filled the room as everyone anticipated the news. It was two minutes till announcement time. Skull fidgeted with his straw that he had in his mouth as he watched with everyone. He was more tense than anyone else.

"C'mon Skull, we better go," his friend retorted as he pulled him away from the screen. Skull yelped and coughed silently as he was pulled away. "Lieutenant Stone wants us back at the office pronto."

Nothing could faze his friend. He wanted to sit there like a normal individual and enjoy some relaxation. Bulk tugged him again as his collar was ruffled. This time, his friend was serious.

"**C'mon Skull**," it was repeated again.

Skull groaned as he gave Bulk a weird look. His tolerance was limited but he wanted to hear the top three teams. Though, why'd he care so much? _**Who knew.**_

As they were leaving from the Juice Bar, the three team leaders were posted for each country.

**Kimberly A. Hart, USA **_**9.75**_

**Sophia Marcheou, RUS** _**9.55**_

**Min Lee, CHN, **_**9.32**_

Cheers and excitement roared from the Juice Bar. They couldn't believe it. Kimberly was a semi-finalist for the Games. All hard work was paid off. Kimberly stood there proudly as the camera directed at her.

"She did it!" Jason exclaimed as he held Emily tightly. He reached over with drink in hand. "This is goes for a toast." He held his glass high with the remainder smoothie.

All raised their glasses as they saw the results.

"To Kimberly Hart, our sweetheart of gymnastics."

All repeated it as they clinked their glasses. Leaving, Bulk walked ahead of Skull. Turning back, he looked at her happy face among the many that placed second and third. She was excited, happy and most of all - thrilled.

"Great job Kim," Tommy muttered under his breath.

Smirking, Skull looked over at the screen again before heading to his patrol car.

"There goes my baby," he said silently.

He looked at the screen again as she waved and was congratulated by her teammates.

"I'm so proud of you."

He put his police hat on as he looked inside the embroidery of a pink stitch of "K," which was personalized for him before her leave to Florida. He smiled silently as he got in the patrol car, protecting the ones he loved the most.

To protect, to honor, and to serve.

And that just that, he did what he did best till the day she would return.


End file.
